If Tomorrow You're Gone
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: "If you were going to die tomorrow I'd spend every last breath I had on you. And if I were to die tomorrow I'd still spend every moment I had on this earth with you." Theo/Luna oneshot.


**So now I'm doing something I've never done on my own - Thuna! That's Theo/Luna for those who don't know about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

They are the colorful souls. The most colorful souls. And though you know it from the second you meet her, you wouldn't have guessed it of him. He seems so…primly Slytherin, so predictably Death Eater.

And yet he's the most colorful soul she's ever met.

She sees past the shells of other people – most people are shells these days. They've suffered too much hurt, too much pain, and everyone has retreated somewhere deep into themselves, somewhere from which they won't return easily.

She sees past those fragile, breakable shells – you can break them with the mention of a word, a name – she sees past them through her huge Spectrespecs and most of them mind. Most of them mind that she's not afraid to tell them how they really are, that she's not afraid of honesty.

He doesn't mind.

You'd think he would mind.

But Theodore Nott does not mind one bit.

In fact, he's glad.

He's glad that someone doesn't shun the son of a Death Eater, that someone doesn't shun the son of a murderer. Because most of them won't even look past the shell – some can't, some won't. But she's not afraid to.

Not one little bit.

And he loves that about her.

And she loves that he's not afraid of her, how she's not quite like anyone else. That's what makes them so perfect really, how they're so unalike and yet so much the same.

"You know what, Luna?" Theo says to her one day.

"What?" she asks, glancing up from her upside-down magazine.

"Whatever souls are made of…ours are the same."

She just smiles because it's one of the truest things he's ever said.

They're perfect together. In a twisted way, they are. And really, they shouldn't be. No one thinks they are. No one approves of them.

No one approves of the tiny ring on her hand, especially not her father. But, she doesn't mind a bit – she's in her own world whenever she's with him and that makes it beyond perfect.

And so they become man and wife and at their wedding his vows make her cry.

"If you were going to die tomorrow I'd spend every last breath I had on you. And if I were to die tomorrow I'd still spend every moment I had on this earth with you. I love you Luna. As long as you're around I'll follow you. As long as I'm around you won't ever be alone. I love you with all my heart."

And tears are in her eyes and she whispers 'I love you too' before he is told that he may kiss the bride.

When they have their first child it's the happiest moment either of them can remember since their wedding. Because this little girl, this Astrid, dancing around the living room, is made up of them, half of Theodore, half of Luna.

And then it happens.

They've been married for five years and their daughter is two years old, and Theo's going to die.

It takes a Muggle Hospital to find out that Theo has terminal cancer and he has less than a year left with them.

"I promised, Luna, and I will," he says, "I'm going to spend the rest of me on you."

She doesn't cry often, but that makes her cry.

"I love you Theo," she says.

"Luna…I don't know how to describe true love…I couldn't explain it if I tried…but…we define it."

They spend all their moments together until he leaves – they spend their final moments together, with his hand clasped in her pale slim one.

And after he's gone she's just not quite the same. They were part of each other – one soul inhabiting two bodies. So half of her is gone, and she reverts into a former self of hers that was far less stable.

He made her stable – he made her strong.

And without him she's weaker – even Astrid knows, she can tell that her mother isn't quite the same as she was before Theo died.

Nothing is the same as it was before Theo died.

But as she grows old, she never forgets him. No one could ever forget someone like him. She would never forget the kind of man who promised to spend the rest of himself on her.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm not sure about this one, so please review! :D It'd make me very very happy. **

**Love always,**

**Lily**


End file.
